


The Crossover

by natthecatty (orphan_account)



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explosions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/natthecatty
Summary: What if Glee and The Flash were in the same universe?What if the characters of Supergirl and The Flash were actually Marley Rose and Sebastian Smythe?Follow Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones as they embark on a journey of love, laughter and drama.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Kurt Hummel & Isabelle Wright, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome to Central City

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this, no clue how this works actually.
> 
> Anyway, the story will mainly centre on the The Flash characters and the story of Kurt and Mercedes. Other characters from Glee, The Arrow and Supergirl will appear in later chapters.

Kurt and Mercedes drive past the welcome sign to Central City which reads:

CENTRAL CITY

POPULATION: 14,000,000

Home of The Flash

Kurt: Hmmm, "The Flash". I wonder who that could be.

Mercedes: I've read about him. He's some sort of superhero I think. Apparently the fastest man alive.

Kurt and Mercedes drive through Central City's bustling metropolis. They stop at a coffee shop called CC Jitters.

Mercedes: Hey Kurt, it's been a long drive so why don't we get some coffee before checking out the apartment.

Kurt: I could seriously go a skinny latte right now.

The pair walk into CC Jitters and walk up to the counter.

Mercedes: Wow, this city is obsessed with The Flash. They even have a drink named after him. One brew coffee with a shot of espresso. I'd like to try that. Oh Kurt, I'm buying.

As the two of them wait to order, one of the ladies working there wanders up to the counter. Kurt studies her name badge which read "Iris".

Iris: Hi! Welcome to CC Jitters, what can I get you?

Mercedes: One skinny latte for my friend and one The Flash for me.

Iris picks up on the different accents and studies them curiously.

Iris: That comes to $6.99.

Mercedes: Thanks.

Iris: You two aren't from here are you? I've lived in Central City all my life and I can tell when someone isn't even from the state.

Kurt: Your right, we aren't from here. We both came from Lima, Ohio.

Iris: What a drive, no wonder you need the coffee. My name is Iris.

Kurt: Kurt Hummel.

Mercedes: Mercedes Jones.

Iris hands them their coffees.

Iris: Here are your coff-

Suddenly a loud explosion sounds causing plaster to fall from the ceiling.

Kurt: Oh my god. Not now, this jacket hasn't even been released by Vogue yet.

Mercedes: We've got to hide.

Iris: Quick, get under the counter.

Mercedes, Kurt and Iris duck under the counter and watch in sheer terror as a meta-human burst through the familiar glass doors.

Iris: I don't believe it...

Suddenly, a red streak appears. Iris is rescued first, then Mercedes and then Kurt.

Mercedes: Wha-

Kurt: Huh-

The man in the crimson suit would look at Kurt and Mercedes and would linger his gaze onto them, almost recognizing them.

Iris: Thank you for saving us, Flash.

Flash: Your welcome.

The man in the crimson suit would run off and begin fighting the meta-human. Kurt and Mercedes would hurry back into their car without a second glance. They would drive in silence to their new apartment.

Arrived at the apartment.

Kurt and Mercedes enter their new apartment which has already been furnished exactly as they had requested it.

Mercedes: Welcome to our new home.

Kurt: This is beyond amazing, I didn't even picture it looking like this.

A card would be sitting on the coffee table in the centre of the room. Kurt would pick it up and read it.

Dear Kurt & Mercedes

You two gushed at how perfect you wanted your new apartment to turn out. So I made that dream happen for you. I've been moved to the new branch of Vogue.com here in Central City. You have my number so just let me know if you want to meet up.

Yours - Izzy.

Kurt: Only Isabelle would do this.

Mercedes: Kurt, we need to talk about what just happened at CC Jitters. We can't ignore the fact we could've been injured or worse.

Kurt: We are very lucky we were saved by that... thing. That red streak, I remember a feeling of being rushed out of there. Everything was a blur. I didn't get a good look at his face as it was covered by a mask. But I feel like I know him from somewhere.

Mercedes: That bartender, Iris. She said it was The Flash. That's who The Flash is. That is why he is called The Flash. He runs so quick that he goes by in a Flash.

Kurt: Wow, we've only been here an hour and we've already met the flash.

The two of them would begin unpacking.

7:15pm.

Kurt and Mercedes would be walking down the street to one of the fanciest restaurants in Central City. The streets would be bustling full of people both young and old. Nightlife in Central City is regarded as some of the best in the world. They stop outside a restaurant and Isabelle would run up to them with a squeal.

Isabelle: Eeeeek, Kurt and Mercedes. It's so good to see you again.

Kurt: It's only been a month and a half.

Mercedes: Don't be so modest, Kurt. It's great to see you again Isabelle.

Isabelle: You too, hun. Come, I have a table ready.

They weave through the waiters and patrons to a private table at the back of the restaurant, attracting glances and murmurs from the patrons in the restaurant.

Customer 1: Is that Isabelle Wright?

Customer 2: THE Isabelle Wright, Vogue Isabelle Wright?

They would take a seat at the table.

Kurt: Isabelle. Can I ask you something.

Isabelle: Sure!

Kurt: You've been living in Central City for a couple of months now. All we've heard are people talking about The Flash.

Mercedes: Kurt, he's real. We got saved by him.

Isabelle: He's real. I've seen him with my very own eyes.

FLASHBACK BEGIN:

Isabelle (V/O): I was walking down the road back to my apartment after leaving Vogue. Out of nowhere some bandit tried robbing my purse.

Isabelle (F/B): Get off of me! Somebody help, PLEASE!

Isabelle (V/O): He made off with my bag. I was going to just end up going home. But then some sort of red streak went past me in the blink of an eye. I was bewildered. As quick as it was gone, it was back. My purse was reunited.

Isabelle (F/B): Thank you, whoever you are. If you come by Vogue I'll get you a lovely designer outfit.

The Flash: Your welcome. Maybe I'll take you up on that.

Isabelle (V/O): And like that... he was gone.

FLASHBACK END

Mercedes: So he just shows up and solves little crimes?

Kurt: Looks like it.

The waiter walks up to their table with three soups in his hand.

Isabelle: I know what you guys like, so I just ordered in advance.

They tucked in to the starters and savor the rich blend of chicken and mushroom.

Kurt: My god... where do they make this soup. The stuff in Lima and New York does not match up to this.

Mercedes: This restaurant has 3 Michelin stars, it's going to be good.

Isabelle, Kurt and Mercedes would laugh and chat until it was time to return home. They would say their goodbyes and Isabelle would call them a car to take them back to the apartment.

They would walk into the doors of the apartment and kick off their shoes, careful not to stain the new laminated flooring.

Mercedes: Are you excited for tomorrow?

Kurt: Absolutely, I can't wait to start at STAR labs. It'll be new.

Mercedes: I never have you pegged as a scientist.

Kurt: I'm a man of many talents.

Kurt would go up to lock the door and realize that his friends from Lima had sent cards congratulating them on their new start.

Kurt: Mercedes, let's read these cards.

One by one they would open the cards.

Kurt & Mercedes

Congratulations on your new lease of life in Central City. We wish you all the best and hope we see each other soon. xx

Love, Rachel & Jesse

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Kurt and Mercedes

Congratulations on your new jobs and new apartment. We are thinking of taking a holiday to Central City soon, maybe we could meet up just like old times.

P.S. I caught Lord Tubbington trying to drink vodka while I wasn't looking.

Love Britanny, Santana and Lord and Lady Tubbington.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They picked up the final card which was from Blaine. This one was addressed to Kurt.

Kurt,

I know we left it on bad terms and without speaking. I was a dick, I know that. I really wish we didn't end it on bad terms. I miss you. Please text or call me just so I can see how you are.

P.S. Congratulations to you and Mercedes on your new apartment.

\- Blaine

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt would angrily tear up the card from Blaine and dump it in the trash.

Mercedes: Was that from Blaine?

Kurt: Yep. I want nothing to do with him.

Mercedes: Good on you, he was so controlling and abusive.

Kurt and Mercedes would retire to bed and set their alarms for 6am tomorrow.


	2. Welcome to STAR Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt begins his first job at STAR Labs and is greeted by a face from the past. They realize that they may need something more.

8am.

Kurt stops off at CC Jitters for a quick latte on his way to STAR labs for his first day on the job. Iris is there serving again.

Kurt: Hey Iris, same as yesterday please.

Iris: You got it. You off somewhere?

Kurt: STAR Labs, first day.

Iris: Oh! You'll like the people at STAR labs. They are some of my friends.

Kurt: Great. I can't wait.

Kurt bids goodbye to Iris and begins making the journey to STAR labs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin and Cisco are running some tests on some new software to help aid The Flash's navigation.

Sebastian: So what is this new software?

Caitlin: Essentially it'll work as a back up to navigation if your comm system fails.

Cisco: Yeah, we can also relay messages to it too.

An blaring alarm sound from Cisco's computer screen.

Cisco: Sebastian, 3rd avenue. Fire in one of the apartments. Looks like a big one.

Sebastian: Got it.

Sebastian speeds into his suit and rush out the building, nearly knocking over a stunned Kurt Hummel. Kurt walks into the main room and clear his throat.

Kurt: Uh, Hello?

Cisco and Caitlin jump as the presence was unexpected.

Caitlin: Hi. Uh, who are you?

Kurt: Kurt Hummel, I start today.

Caitlin: Oh Kurt! Welcome to STAR Labs. I'm Caitlin and this is Cisco. Did you get to meet Iris at CC Jitters, I see you've been there.

Kurt: Yeah I did. Also did The Flash just run past me in the corridor?

Cisco: Yeah he did... wait you don't know do you?

Kurt: No?

Cisco: Okay come over here and I'll explain to you.

Cisco leads Kurt over to the controls and talks him through what they do.

Cisco: So basically we are the people behind The Flash. We tell him when theres a crime or a new meta-human. Meta-humans are people who were affected by the particle accelerator explosion and have gained powers because of it. The Flash being one of them. It's all very complex but you'll get it all soon.

Caitlin: You'll also get to run tests on these meta-humans too and you'll get to help heal the flash and fix his suit too. He is a lovely man.

Kurt: Hmmm, I bet.

Cisco: Dude, you are in for a wild ride. Quite literally.

Caitlin lightly slaps Cisco on his arm.

Caitlin: Cisco, don't scare him.

Cisco: Oop, Flash is on his way back. He should be here now.

Right as Cisco finishes his sentence The Flash sprints into the room.

Caitlin: Success?

Sebastian: All rescued. No fatalities.

Kurt recognizes the familiar voice and turns to look, but he only sees the back of him.

Caitlin: Ooh Sebastian, this is Kurt. He joins us today.

Kurt turns again.

Kurt: Hi. I'm Kurt-

Sebastian takes down his mask and realizes who he was speaking to. He begins blushing as he realizes how much Kurt has grown up.

Sebastian: Kurt? Kurt Hummel?

Kurt: Sebastian Smythe?

Caitlin and Cisco look at each other with sheer bewilderment then back to the two of them.

Cisco: You two know each other?

Kurt: Yes, we do. He threw a slushy filled with rock salt into my ex boyfriend's eye during a sing-off. He also stole our Nationals trophy from our choir room at McKinley.

Sebastian turns red.

Caitlin: Really? Sebastian did that?

Sebastian: Look Kurt, it was a very tough time back then. I'm a changed person now, a hero. I really hope we can be friends as we will be working together.

Kurt also starts blushing and realize he is a changed person.

Kurt: Uh, Uh. Yeah, sure.

The two of them hug and they both keep it going for a while. Caitlin and Cisco pick up on the chemistry and glance at each other. Kurt and Sebastian release the hug.

Caitlin: Uh Cisco, could you come with me?

They leave the room.

Caitlin: Cisco, Sebastian is clearly smitten for Kurt. I mean did you see that hug in there?

Cisco: I picked up on it, but I always thought he was straight. He kissed Felicity Smoak...

Caitlin: I know, but I haven't seen Sebastian look that relaxed in a hug... ever.

They return to the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11am

Kurt and Sebastian are sitting in one of the testing rooms in STAR Labs talking to each other. They are sitting next to each other.

Sebastian: How have you been?

Kurt: I've been well. I'm living in an apartment with Mercedes now. I broke up with Blaine a month ago, he was very controlling and vindictive. He wants to meet up again but I said no.

Sebastian: He was cute, but there was something off about him. I know I was mean to you but I've always found you be a bit more attractive than him, particularly since you've grown older. You deserve better.

Kurt blushes at these words and their gaze lingers. They both think about kissing each other.

Kurt: You look pretty good yourself.

Sebastian: Thank you. I'd like to see Mercedes at some point too. How is Santana and Rachel?

Kurt: Rachel won a Tony award, which means her career is taking off. Santana married Brittany and they eloped. They are thinking of coming to Central City soon.

They get lost in each others eyes and lean in to kiss. Their mouths make contact and Kurt places his hand on the back of Sebastian's head. Felicity Smoak walk ins.

Felicity: Hey Sebas, WHOA...

Kurt and Sebastian jerk away suddenly. Felicity is grinning.

Sebastian: Uh, Felicity. This is Kurt Hummel.

Kurt: Hi Felicity.

Felicity: Oh. My. God. Is that Vogue's new range?

Kurt: Yes! It is. I used to work with Isabelle in New York.

Felicity: Oh she is a legend in Starling City. Everyone wears Vogue there.

Sebastian: Felicity, what brings you here?

Felicity: It's important, I'll need to speak to you elsewhere. Don't worry Kurt, I'm not stealing your man. I'm spoken for.

Sebastian: He isn't my man Felicity.

When Felicity had her back turned he quickly scoots over to Kurt and give him a kiss on the cheek. He slip's something into his pocket.

Kurt: You enjoy, I'm going to go pick up lunch with Caitlin.

Kurt takes out the piece of paper Sebastian had put in his pocket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE:

My Place, 9pm.

105 Oaktree Avenue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12pm

Caitlin and Kurt walk past the Central Theater while on their way to the Salad bar. Kurt glances up and sees a picture of Rachel Berry playing the lead in the Sound of Music.

Kurt: Oh my gosh, Caitlin. I know her.

Caitlin: Who?

Kurt: Rachel Berry, she has the lead in the Sound of Music. She is one of my best friends from school and New York.

Caitlin: Oh wow, that is impressive. Anyway, girl to girl. Felicity told me that you were kissing Sebastian, is that true?

Kurt: Yes, we were. He is just so darn irresistible.

Caitlin: I knew it. I knew it. Sebastian has been looking for the right man for ages. We need to set you two up.

Kurt: Well I am going over to Sebastian's at 9pm. I don't know why.

Caitlin: Ooh, you go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:45pm.

Kurt enters the apartment and takes of his coat. Mercedes is in the kitchen finishing up dinner. He quickly changes into a nice outfit.

Mercedes: So how was your first day?

Kurt: It was good, but guess who The Flash is.

Mercedes: Who?

Kurt: Sebastian Smythe.

Mercedes: No way. He is The Flash? The same Sebastian that done the exact opposite of heroics while in Lima?

Kurt and Mercedes sit on the couch.

Kurt: I was shocked at first, but while Caitlin and Cisco were doing other things we took the time to catch up. I didn't realize how attractive he was and we kissed.

Mercedes: You kissed Sebastian? Huh.

Kurt: I'm going to his place tonight, he wants to see me.

Mercedes: You enjoy that. Did you see Rachel has the lead in the Sound of Music?

Kurt: I did, let's buy tickets for it.

Mercedes: Good idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9pm

Kurt wanders up to the front door of Sebastian's house. He presses the doorbell. Sebastian opens the door and is wearing a crisp white shirt and a grey jumper. He looks amazing and Kurt blushes.

Sebastian: Kurt! Come in.

Sebastian has glasses of wine set out on the table. Kurt sits on the sofa with Sebastian sitting closely next to him. Sebastian pours him out a glass.

Sebastian: We have a little bit of privacy here.

Kurt: Heh, Okay. What have you been up to since graduating from Dalton?

Sebastian: Well I moved out of Smythe Manor and started a new job in Central City while living with my best friend Iris. I got a job as forensic scientist at the Central City Police Department.

Kurt: How did you get all your powers?

Sebastian: Well, STAR Labs tried doing a particle accelerator which mysteriously exploded without warning. The lightning bolts released from the explosion struck me and I ended up in a coma for 9 months. I didn't know if I was ever going to wake up again. I only remember blacking out and waking up in STAR labs with Caitlin and Cisco observing me.

Kurt: That must've been so scary for you. I can't imagine how you must've felt.

Sebastian: Anyway, what happened to you?

Kurt: Well I returned to Lima for a while after leaving New York as it just wasn't working out for me there. I began running the New Directions with Rachel.

Sebastian: How did you end up getting back with Blaine?

Kurt: I found that Blaine was dating Karofsky. The bully that caused me to transfer to Dalton in the first place. I think you can guess who caused the break up and us to get back together.

Sebastian: Who?

Kurt: Sue Sylvester. She ended up constructing a fake lift in McKinley and trapped us. She would not release me and Blaine until we kissed. Sue is now in a mental hospital after going insane when the Cheerios didn't win sectionals for the first time in her career.

Sebastian: Damn. That woman has commitment.

Kurt: Okay now I'm just going to be clear here. When I left Dalton and seen you in the Lima Bean for the first time, I didn't realize that I would've been attracted to you all the time. Even when I was with Blaine it felt like something was missing.

Sebastian: What happened after the whole barn thing?

Kurt: We were both invited to Brittany and Santana's wedding. Sue took me and Blaine to the back room where we found Brittany standing there with two tuxedos both with our faces on them.

Sebastian: Creepy.

Kurt: It was there that Brittany told us she wanted us to get married and Santana also wanted it too. Initially I said no, but then Blaine used his powers of persuasion to get me to say yes. I went through with it.

Sebastian: That is what I've hated about Blaine. If he wants something he will get it, with absolutely no regard for anyone else.

Kurt: Then a few months after that. We got into a blazing argument about the past and the way he was to me. I left him and moved in with Mercedes. We then decided that a fresh start was best and we rented out the apartment here in Central City.

Sebastian: I'm glad you came here. I really wanted to make amends with you and become friends. It's late now, why don't we retire upstairs as there aren't any buses running back to the city.

Kurt: Sounds good.

Kurt and Sebastian go upstairs to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8am.

Kurt wakes up and finds himself stuck in Sebastian's embrace in the bed. Kurt gently shakes him awake.

Kurt: Sebastian, good morning.

Sebastian: Good Morning, Kurt.

Kurt smiles at how cute and groggy morning Sebastian was. The only thought that crosses his mind was, are we late for work? Kurt gets up from the bed but Sebastian grabs his hand and pulls him back.

Kurt: We need to go to STAR Labs.

Sebastian: I told Caitlin we'd be in a bit later today. The police can manage without me.

Kurt returns to bed and cuddles up to Sebastian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1pm

Kurt walks into STAR labs with Sebastian, hand in hand. Caitlin and Cisco turn and look.

Cisco: You mind telling me what this is about?

Sebastian: What? Can two friends not hold hands?

Caitlin: "Friends", yeah okay.

Kurt: Sebastian, mugging on 7th Avenue.

Sebastian: On It. See you soon.

Sebastian changes into his suit and sprints out. Caitlin and Cisco tap the seat opposite them.

Caitlin: So, what happened last night?

Kurt: It was the best night of my life. He is amazing.

Kurt continues to talk through the details to an excited Caitlin and Cisco.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercedes walks down 7th Avenue talking to her first client on the phone.

Mercedes: Mark, I've told you you need to wait. If you were to try a career now it would fail for you. Believe me I know.

Suddenly, a man runs up to her and yanks her purse out of her hand.

Mercedes: HEY! Somebody stop him!

The Flash appears out of nowhere and apprehends the mugger. He returns the bag to Mercedes.

Mercedes: Thank You. Flash, come here.

Mercedes leads Flash into an alley.

Mercedes: Take down that mask.

Sebastian fully takes down the mask.

Sebastian: Hi Mercedes.

Mercedes: Sebastian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, it's the author here.
> 
> I'm hoping to release chapters on a weekly basis from now on. These two chapters were released at the same time as they were already written out.
> 
> Anyway please do leave comments on what I could improve and any ideas for future storylines. Kudos is also very much welcome.
> 
> For those of you hoping for musical numbers I can confirm Chapter 3 will contain the first musical number. The main plot will also be a relationship between Kurt and Sebastian. Expect some laughter, love and tears.
> 
> Love to you all during these tough times. xx
> 
> \- Nate


	3. The Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Mercedes, Caitlin, Sebastian and Cisco all go to the theater to watch Rachel Berry perform the lead in the sound of music. Afterwards, Kurt and Sebastian confess their love for each other and experience a night of passion.

**Continuation from Chapter 2...**

**Mercedes:** Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** Oh my gosh are you okay?

**Mercedes:** Yeah... I'm good. I had to be sure it was really you.

**Sebastian:** I'm assuming Kurt told you.

**Mercedes:** He did. How did you get from Sebastian to a hero?

**Sebastian:** Lot's of complicated things. Why don't you come by STAR Labs later on and I'll show you everything.

**Mercedes:** Sounds great.

_Sebastian sprints off back to STAR labs._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2pm - STAR Labs**

_Sebastian arrives back after apprehending the mugger and rescuing Mercedes' purse._

**Kurt:** How was it, was it a success?

**Sebastian:** Yeah I apprehended him. Kurt, the person who was mugged was Mercedes.

**Kurt:** Oh My God is she okay?

**Sebastian:** Yeah she is fine. She isn't hurt.

_Kurt's phone ring._

**Kurt:** Sorry I need to take this. It's Rachel.

_Kurt walks out into the hall and answer the phone._

**Kurt:** Rachel, hey.

**Rachel:** Kurt. I'm in Central City. I'm playing the lead in the Sound of Music. I know you and Mercedes are living here now. I can get you free tickets and if your work colleagues want to they can come.

**Kurt:** Yeah sure I'll ask them. You'll never guess who works here too.

**Rachel:** Quinn Fabray?

**Kurt:** Wait she lives in Central City too?

**Rachel:** Yeah she moved here after losing yet another custody battle with Shelby.

**Kurt:** Well she doesn't work here. Sebastian does.

**Rachel:** The same Sebastian that tormented us in school?

**Kurt:** That's the one. He's changed a lot.

**Rachel:** Wow. I never thought that could happen.

**Kurt:** Anyway I need to go now. I have work to do. We'll meet up and come to your show though.

_Kurt hangs up and walks back into the main room._

**Kurt:** That was Rachel. She wants me to go and see the Sound of Music that she is the lead in. She wants me to bring you all.

**Sebastian:** Rachel Berry? So her acting career actually did take off.

**Kurt:** Yeah, it did. 

**Sebastian:** Well I'm in. Caitlin, Cisco?

**Cisco:** Sure.

**Caitlin:** I like the Sound of Music.

_Everyone turns to look at Caitlin._

**Caitlin:** I like musical theater...

\-------------------------------------------------------

**6pm**

_Kurt, Mercedes, Caitlin, Cisco and Sebastian all walk to Central Theater with their tickets in hand. They arrive outside and are first in._

**Usher:** Hi. Welcome to Central Theater. Can I see your tickets?

_The usher takes the tickets and scans them._

**Usher:** Oh! Mr Hummel and Miss Jones, Rachel Berry is expecting you and your party to meet her backstage. Please come with me.

_The usher leads them through the stage door to the dressing room where Rachel is getting ready for the show. Rachel turns and gets up._

**Rachel:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK. Kurt and Mercedes! I'm so glad you could make it tonight.

**Mercedes:** We wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Kurt:** Exactly. Rachel, this is Sebastian who you already know and this is Caitlin and this is Cisco.

**Rachel:** Sebastian, you are looking well. I'm assuming Caitlin and Cisco work with you?

**Kurt:** Yep, they do.

**Cisco:** I've never been backstage before, it's like a different world.

**Caitlin:** Hi Rachel! I love musical theater, weren't you in Funny Girl?

**Rachel:** I was! I'm glad you remembered.

_A voice echos across the stage._

**PA:** Rachel Berry to hair and make up!

**Rachel:** I've got to go get ready, but enjoy the show you guys.

_Rachel quickly hugs Kurt and Mercedes and goes to hair and make up. Everyone else files into the main theater and take their seats._

**Caitlin:** We are so lucky we got the best seats. The theater is sold out.

**Announcer:** Welcome to the Central Theater. We are pleased to present Rachel Berry starring as Maria in the Sound of Music. Out of respect for the performers and fellow audience members we ask that you turn all phones off for the duration of the performance.

_The lights go down and the performance starts. The orchestra swells up and Rachel berry enters the stage. Sebastian is sitting next to Kurt and Kurt can feel Sebastian sliding his strong arm around his shoulder. Kurt puts his arm around Sebastian's waist in return._

**THE SOUND OF MUSIC:**

_My day in the hills_  
_Has come to an end, I know_  
_A star has come out_  
_To tell me it's time to go_  
_So I look and I wait and I listen_  
_For the voices that urge me to stay_  
_Yes I look and I wait and I listen_  
_For one more sound_  
_One more thing that the hills might say..._  
  
_The hills are alive with the sound of music_  
_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_  
_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_  
_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_  
_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees_  
_My heart wants to sigh like the chime that flies from a church on a breeze_  
_To laugh like a brook as it trips and falls over stones on its way_  
_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to prey_  
_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_  
_I know I will hear what I've heard before_  
_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music_  
_And I'll sing once more..._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

_The play ends and the curtain falls. It attracts a standing ovation from the audience. The cast come back for the curtain call and as they take their bows Rachel looks at Kurt directly and smiles. Kurt realizes that he still has his arm around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian quickly leans in and kiss him on the cheek. Mercedes picks up on this and smile. They exit the Theater with Rachel. Outside they begin to bid goodbye to each other._

**Cisco:** Thank you so much for inviting us, we had a really good time.

**Caitlin:** Honestly, it was so good. I love this show and Rachel did great as Maria.

**Mercedes:** It was great to finally meet you two, it was nice to see you again too Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** You too Mercedes.

**Rachel:** Hiiii, thank you all so much for coming. I need to quickly head off as I need to here for 8am tomorrow.

_Rachel quickly kisses everyone on the cheek and head off toward the Metro station. Sebastian walks over to Kurt. Caitlin, Cisco and Mercedes gives them some space but watch on from the distance. Sebastian takes Kurt's hand and looks him directly in the eyes._

**Sebastian:** Kurt. I had a really great time with you tonight. I want to see you again, why don't we go for a meal?

**Kurt:** I'd love that, Bastian. 

**Sebastian:** All night long I've wanted to do this.

_Sebastian takes Kurt's head in his arms and took a deep breath. Slowly they moved in locking lips in the most passionate way. Heart pounding, Kurt wraps his arms round Sebastian. It was only for a few seconds, but in those few seconds of bliss they were one .As quickly as their lips locked it was over but to them the world had frozen. They two were not only locked by lips but by time. As Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian like ivy climbing a tree he knew that this is where he was supposed to be_

**Kurt:** Well Mr Smythe. That was an amazing experience.

**Sebastian:** I could say the same to you Mr Hummel.

_Caitlin, Cisco and Mercedes emerge and walk towards_ _them._

**Caitlin:** Right you lovebirds, it's time to go.

**Mercedes:** If we get to the station on time we should be able to make the next train.

_Mercedes and Kurt say goodbye to Caitlin and Cisco and make their way into the grimy metro station. The platform is full of theater goers._

**Kurt:** Merc, do you know what stop we need to get off at?

**Mercedes:** Pretty sure it's Park Street.

_Kurt and Mercedes board the busy metro train and grab the last two seats. Mercedes asks someone how long it takes._

**Mercedes:** We have 40 minutes on this train.

**Kurt:** God help us.

_After what seemed like forever a pleasant voice sounds from the speaker._

**P/A: _The next station will be Park Street. Please take care when disembarking from the train._**

**Kurt:** Urgh, finally.

_Kurt and Mercedes get off the train and make their way upstairs. As they made their way onto the dark street they hear commotion followed by screams of terror as people ran out of the entrances. A muffled explosion sounds and smoke begins pouring out from the entrances._

**Mercedes:** What the hell?!

**Kurt:** We need to get back to the apartment, go.

_Kurt and Mercedes hurry back up into the apartment and turn the TV on. A breaking news story comes up as soon as they had turned on the TV._

**NEWCASTER: _We are getting reports of an explosion on a Metro train at Park Street station in Star Cross in Central City. It is currently unknown how many casualties and injuries there are however all Metro services have been suspended until further notice. It is believed the explosion occurred on a P line train at around 22:30 hours tonight. Residents are advised to avoid the area around Park Street station as local cordons will be in place until further notice._**

_Kurt and Mercedes look at each other in sheer horror._

**Mercedes:** Kurt... had we just been 30 seconds later we would've been caught up in that explosion.

**Kurt:** I know... the thought is horrible to comprehend. This was just luck.

**Mercedes:** I'll call Rachel and let her know.

**Kurt:** I'll get on the phone to Caitlin, Cisco, Isabelle and Sebastian. There is no doubt they would've found out by now.

_Kurt and Mercedes get on the phone to their respective people and inform that they were safe and well in their apartment._

**Kurt:** Isabelle is relieved to hear that we are safe. She sounded frantic over the phone. Caitlin, Cisco and Sebastian are on the case at the moment.

**Mercedes:** Rachel is glad to hear that we got out when we did. She was very concerned as she received the news on her phone.

**Kurt:** I can't believe that happened. Central City is never drama free is it?

**Mercedes:** Do you have work tomorrow?

**Kurt:** No, I was thinking of meeting up with Quinn.

**Mercedes:** Oh, let's do that. We haven't seen Quinn since the wedding it would be nice to catch up. 

**Kurt:** We gotta go to bed now. Too much for me tonight.

**Mercedes:** Before we do, come sit down.

_Mercedes takes Kurt's hand and leads him over to the cream sofa._

**Mercedes:** Now, be honest. Do you have a thing for Sebastian? I seen you two all over each other in the theater and outside the theater. Caitlin and Cisco are also picking up on it.

**Kurt:** Yes. He's such a genuine and kind soul. He's clearly changed since his days as a Warbler. He gives me the attention that Blaine never ever gave me. Whenever we went out Blaine would always look at other guys and he would make it obvious. Sebastian isn't like that, he has eyes for me and only me. I could tell as soon as he revealed that he was the Flash. He actually cares about me. Blaine would always be so condescending towards me. He tried to forcibly have sex with me in his car outside Scandals. I told him no but he still kept doing it. It took me to actually yell at him to stop. I've never felt so scared.

**Mercedes:** You never told me about this.

**Kurt:** It was tough, but I genuinely want to be with Sebastian. He is just so kind and genuine it's amazing.

**Mercedes:** Let's go through to bed. I'm tired.

_Kurt and Mercedes retire through to their seperate bedrooms, both of them fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow._

**The next day...**

_Kurt and Mercedes ride the bus to Globe Park and get off the bus to find Quinn Fabray sitting on a bench in the park._

**Kurt:** Quinn!

**Quinn:** Oh my God, it's so good to see you two again. What brings you to Central City?

**Mercedes:** We moved here a couple of days ago. Kurt works at STAR Labs and I work as an agent.

**Quinn:** It's great to hear things are working out for you. I moved here as most of the people in Lima cut me out.

**Kurt:** Even Santana and Brittany?

**Quinn:** Yep. It was mainly Santana. However Brittany claims that Lord Tubbington threatened to set her bed on fire unless we stopped talking.

**Mercedes:** That sounds like Brittany.

**Quinn:** Were you at the theater last night? I went to see Rachel in the Sound of Music.

**Kurt:** We were. I was down the front.

**Quinn:** I also seen meerkat face too. What was his name again?

**Kurt:** Sebastian.

**Quinn:** Right. Anyway do you want to go grab a bite to eat?

**Mercedes:** That'd be wonderful.

_Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn leave the park and make their way to CC Jitters. Iris wouldn't be serving them today. However as they walk in Kurt spots a familiar face._

**Kurt:** Felicity!

**Felicity:** Oh hi! Fancy running into you here. How are you?

**Kurt:** I'm good! What brings you back here?

**Felicity:** I'm here to see Sebastian about something at STAR Labs. We think there might be something on-going. Who are these two?

**Kurt** : Oh this is Mercedes and this is Quinn.

**Mercedes:** Hi, it's lovely to meet you.

**Quinn:** Pleasure is mine.

**Felicity:** Anyway I need to head on over to STAR Labs now. It was lovely to see you again Kurt and it was nice to meet you two.

_Felicity grabs her jacket and walks out. Kurt and Quinn find a comfy sofa and sit down with Mercedes. They whittle away a good hour catching up with each other._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

**7pm**

_Kurt and Sebastian take a seat all the way at the back of the restaurant and enjoy a candlelit dinner._

**Kurt:** Sebastian, I know we've only been friends for a few days. But I love you, and nothing can ever change that.

**Sebastian:** Kurt... I love you too.

**Kurt:** Come on back to mines tonight, Mercedes won't mind.

_They finish their meals and their drinks and make their way back to Kurt's apartment. They walk in and find Mercedes and Quinn having a facial._

**Mercedes:** Hey Kurt, Hey Sebastian.

**Kurt:** Mercedes can I speak to you in the kitchen?

_Mercedes and Kurt walk into the kitchen. Kurt hops onto the counter._

**Kurt:** Mercedes, me and Sebastian confessed our love for each other. He will be sleeping in my bed tonight, but we won't just be sleeping.

**Mercedes:** I'll tell Quinn. Just keep it down tonight and wear protection.

_They walk back through to the living room, Kurt grabs Sebastian's hand and takes him through to the bedroom._

_Kurt walks over to the door and closes it, Sebastian then ran for him and they begin kissing passionately. Their hands run up and down each others bodies taking in and savoring every moment. Their bodies become entangled in one another and for a brief moment they become one. They start kissing more aggressively. Kurt lifts Sebastian's shirt over his head and took in his toned torso. Sebastian quickly unbuttons Kurt's dress shirt and they both fall on top of the bed. They begin unbuttoning each other's pants. They take them off and start making out in just their underwear. Sebastian runs his hand down Kurt's torso toward the pelvic area. Slowly he slips his hand underneath Kurt's underwear. Kurt lets out a ragged breath as Sebastian's hand made contact. Sebastian tells him to relax and enjoy it. Kurt loosens up and enjoy what Sebastian was doing. For the rest of the night they both took turns fondling each other. They were well and truly connected as one._

_Mercedes and Quinn hear some muffled sound's coming from the bedroom._

**Mercedes:** Oh my god. Kurt is getting some.

**Quinn:** Damn they must both be good.

_Mercedes and Quinn quietly stifle their laughter._

_In the bedroom, they become more and more aggressive. Their feelings taking hold on both of them. After they had got cleaned up they snuggle and talk._

**Sebastian:** Kurt Hummel, that was the best night of my life.

**Kurt:** Bastian, it was the same. I loved that. When I was with Blaine it was always-

_Sebastian puts a finger to Kurt's lips._

**Sebastian:** You need to get Blaine out of your head. You are here now, with me. Now come and kiss me.

_They begin passionately making out again._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

**The following morning..**

_Kurt and Sebastian get dressed and head out to STAR Labs being careful not to disturb Quinn and Mercedes. They walk hand in hand. Upon arrival at STAR Labs they are met by the panicked glances of Caitlin and Cisco._

**Sebastian:** Caitlin? What's happened?

**Caitlin:** We've got a huge problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> Hey Y'all. Thanks for reading Chapter 3. I have decided to release this one early as we hit over 100 hits in a day. Chapter 4 will be coming out next Monday and chapters will be released each Monday on a weekly basis.
> 
> This was my first time writing a little bit of smut so it may not be too great. Be honest, some of you were waiting for this. ;)
> 
> Sound off in the comments and speculate what you think is going on.
> 
> As per normal feedback is appreciated and any ideas for future chapters are always welcome. Also yay we seen Quinn!
> 
> Quinn will become a slightly major part of the story in the next few chapters. Hope to see you all soon.
> 
> \- Love the Author.


	4. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash are faced with a familiar villain: Leonard Snart. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Mercedes struggles to succeed in her new job as a talent agent, however she finds a girl that may be able to save her job. Santana shows up unexpectedly ready to confront Quinn about cutting ties and vanishing from Santana and Brittany's lives.

**Continuation from Chapter 3...**

**Caitlin:** We have a problem.

 **Sebastian:** What is it?

 **Cisco:** Snart is back. 

**Sebastian:** Oh for fucks sake I thought we got rid of this guy.

 **Caitlin:** It's Snart. He'll never go away.

 **Kurt:** So who is Snart?

 **Caitlin:** Leonard Snart is practically Sebastian's rival. We defeat him all the time but he always flees then comes back. He really doesn't bother going away.

 **Sebastian:** He is a massive pain in the neck. Cisco, what's he done this time?

 **Cisco:** He tried robbing Vogue.

 **Caitlin:** Why Vogue?

 **Cisco:** Apparently his sister wanted some Vogue outfits, so he decided to go and rob them.

 **Kurt:** Wait, ISABELLE?!

 _Kurt sprints out of the room and dials Isabelle's number._ Isabelle, are you alright?

 **Isabelle:** Kurt, you need to send help. We are being robbed. Two of my assistants have just been killed. I'm hiding in the vault but it's only a matter of time until they find me. Please help me.

 **Kurt:** Izzy, don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can.

_Kurt hangs up the phone and briskly walks back into the room._

**Sebastian:** We need to go there, NOW.

 **Kurt:** I'll come with you. Isabelle needs me.

 **Sebastian:** Kurt it isn't safe.

 **Kurt:** I don't care, Bastian. My friend needs me and if it means risking my own safety then it is totally worth it.

_Sebastian embraces Kurt and they lean their heads towards each other._

**Sebastian:** Fine. Just please try and not get yourself hurt.

_Sebastian puts on his suit. He scoops Kurt up with his strong arms and runs out of the office._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

**12pm: Quinn Fabray's Apartment, Sunset Rise, Central City.**

_Quinn is making a pot of coffee for her and Mercedes. She brings through the coffees and takes a seat on the sofa._

**Mercedes:** What a nice house you have here, Quinn.

 **Quinn:** Thanks, it was an absolute bitch to get as 5 other people also wanted this place.

 **Mercedes:** I know you Quinn, you wouldn't have let anyone else get this place. The only way they would get the place was over your dead body.

 **Quinn:** Correct. It is nice having you and Kurt living in Central City too. It got very lonely here.

_Suddenly someone starts banging the door. Mercedes got up to answer it. Mercedes opens the door and standing on the porch is Santana Lopez._

**Mercedes:** Santana?!

 **Santana:** Hi Mercedes. Is Fabray in?

_Quinn walks up and stands next to Mercedes._

**Santana:** I didn't think Mercedes was your type of girl, Quinn.

 **Mercedes:** Hold the hell up. Me and Quinn aren't dating.

 **Santana:** Then what are you doing here?

 **Mercedes:** Not like it's any of your business but I actually live in downtown Central City with Kurt.

 **Santana:** Ohh, Lady Hummel finally moved on from Blaine with his rather worrying addiction to hair gel and ugly bow ties?

 **Mercedes:** Yes. Anyway why are you here?

 **Santana:** Not like it's any of your business but I'm here to speak to Quinn.

 **Quinn:** Why do you want to speak to me?

 **Santana:** I want to know why you didn't bother coming to my wedding. You were one of my best friends at school, we had known each other since Kindergarten. We've been on the Cheerios together and performed together in Glee club. Why did you suddenly disappear off the radar and not speak to any of us. Do you know how I found out you lived here? I had to ask Brittany to ask Shelby where you moved to. Also how's this for comparison. Somebody who I barely interacted or got on with came to the wedding, The Richie Bitch called Sugar Motta. We barely even spoke in Troubletones or New Directions yet she still came to the wedding. 

**Quinn:** Why did you bring Brittany into it? She forgave me yet somehow you are still holding a grudge. It's been a year since the wedding. You could've messaged me or even phoned me. You didn't bother at all.

 **Mercedes:** Sorry to interject. Santana if you are happy that Kurt finally moved on from Blaine why did you let them get "married" at the same time.

_As Mercedes said "married" she would do a quotation mark gesture in the air._

**Santana:** Here is the truth. I liked Blaine at first. He was cool. We dropped everything to fly back to Lima to watch that proposal. At first I thought it was really good and that this may have actually worked out for them this time. However, I instantly took a dislike to Blaine after he failed to show up to the band's first gig. Kurt sent him a ticket. If it was Blaine starting a band he would've moaned if we didn't show up. If we didn't go to that proposal Blaine would've laid into us about not being true friends. We dropped everything to come and support him in Lima, yet somehow he couldn't even muster up the money to fly to New York to come and support his fiance. And yes, when I ranted to Kurt in the hallway that time when he objected me proposing to Brittany, it was so I could try and stop him from getting back together with Blaine as I knew they were doomed from the start. Finally, I only allowed them to take part in the ceremony so that it would make Brittany happy. 

**Mercedes:** That is really admirable and makes a lot of sense.

 **Quinn:** Look Santana, I didn't come to the wedding as something had happened with me and Shelby. Shelby stopped allowing me to see Beth. The pressure from my professors at Yale also didn't help and it got to a point where I was crying myself to sleep every night in bed. Eventually it all became too much and I decided to move. I had thousands of dollars left to me after my grandma _passed_ away so I used some of it to buy a house here. I now have a job working in an office and all is good. So are you satisfied now, Santana? 

_Santana has visible tears in her eyes as she realizes what Quinn has went through._

**Santana:** Quinn. I'm so sorry. I never knew any of this. I really do miss having you as a friend. Now that I know you live here it means me and Brittany can come visit. I was angry at you for not coming hence why I never text you or called you. I should've known something was wrong as it isn't like you to cut us all out.

 **Quinn:** I'm sorry I never spoke to you about any of this Santana. You were my best friend and it was a horrible thing to do to leave you in the dark like that.

 **Santana:** Come here.

_Quinn walks up to Santana and they hug. Quinn pulls back._

**Quinn:** Do you want some coffee?

 **Santana:** I would.

_Santana walks into the house and Mercedes closes the door behind them._

**Quinn:** Like old times, why don't we sing a song together?

 **Santana:** Sounds good!

 **Mercedes:** Oh hell yeah, these vocal cords need a good bit of exercise.

 **Quinn:** Alexa, play Turn Back Time by Cher

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

**_Turn Back Time - Cher_ **

**_All:_ ** _I_ _f I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_I'd take back those words that've hurt you_  
_And you'd stay.._

 **_Santana:_ ** _I don't know why I did the things I did_ _  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_  
_I didn't wanna see you go_  
_I know I made you cry, but baby_

**_All:_ ** _If I could turn back time_ _  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that've hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
  
**Quinn:** If I could turn back time.._

_My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
I walked out that door and I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there  
  
Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and darling_

_**All:** If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that've hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do..._

_**Santana/Quinn:** I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry, but_

_**All:** If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that've hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do..._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

**Mercedes:** What's that on the television?

_**Newcaster: Breaking News, a heist is currently taking place on the Vogue headquarters in downtown Central City. Local roads have been closed off to the public and the police are currently on site. We will bring you more information when we have it. Avoid the area around Vogue as it is dangerous to be in this area.** _

* * *

**12:30pm Vogue.com, Central City.**

_Kurt and Sebastian arrive outside the building. They enter and begin searching for Snart and Isabelle. They go up the stairs to Isabelle's office and find Snart with his arm wrapped around her neck with a gun pointed to her head._

**Snart:** Don't come any closer or she dies.

 **Kurt:** Why are you doing this? Isabelle has done nothing to you.

 **Sebastian:** Don't hurt Kurt's friends. What we have is between you and me. Let Isabelle go.

 **Snart:** Why? She'll run off to the police and tell everything. 

**Kurt:** Isabelle wouldn't. She's just trying to make a living. Please let her go.

 **Isabelle:** Kurt, it's okay.

 **Kurt:** No it's not. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to see you hurt. Snart, let her go. Please. Why are you doing this?

 **Snart:** This is well overdue, it is my time to rule Central City. And if I get away with robbing a prestigious fashion brand then so be it. I don't care who I have to kill on the way.

 **Sebastian:** Snart. It won't be good if you get this way by killing innocent people. You will be a murderer. Now please just stop.

 **Snart:** No. NO. I just want what is rightfully mine!

 **Kurt:** Don't kill her, kill me. 

**Isabelle:** Kurt, NO.

 **Sebastian:** Kurt, please don't.

 **Kurt:** This is my own choice. I'd rather see myself killed than my friends.

 **Snart:** You won't, you'll rescue her and do something. Well not any more. Also if you try escaping this building will blow up and we will all die.

 **Sebastian:** It doesn't have to be this way. We will find you something you want. Just please let Isabelle go.

 **Snart:** Why? So you can gloat that The Flash has made another triumphant rescue. It's all Flash this, Flash that. I don't care how many people have to die before I get what I want. Wouldn't it look horrible if The Flash failed to save one of the biggest names in Fashion history. Now it is time for Central City to see what The Flash really is. A FAILURE.

_Snart pulls the trigger and the gun fires. Nothing happens. The gun jams. Sebastian sees his chance. He quickly takes Isabelle and Kurt while Snart is distracted. Just as Sebastian rescues everyone else, the charges detonate and the Vogue office explodes. The crowd below look up in horror and Isabelle takes in the fact that her work is gone. All the clothes and the designs._

**Sebastian:** Could Snart have survived the explosion?

 **Caitlin:** Hard to say. It is Snart so we don't know what sort of tricks he has up his sleeve.

* * *

_Mercedes, Quinn and Santana are watching the live footage._

**Mercedes:** My god... Kurt.

_Suddenly, Mercedes phone rings and she sees that it is Kurt. She answers._

**Mercedes:** Kurt? Are you okay.

 **Kurt:** Yeah me, Sebastian and Isabelle are fine. I'm assuming you are watching the news.

 **Mercedes:** Yeah I am. Come over to Quinn's apartment. Bring Caitlin and Cisco too.

* * *

_Sebastian, Kurt and Isabelle arrive back at STAR labs much to the relief of Caitlin and Cisco._

**Sebastian:** Come on, we need to go. People who are associated with Snart will no doubt track us down here.

 **Cisco:** Right, let me just hide all the equipment.

_Cisco presses a button on the console and everything in the room would disappear and make the place look abandoned._

**Caitlin:** Let's get going. Tell us the address and we will all go in the van.

_The 5 of them all get into the van and drive to Quinn's apartment._

* * *

_The 5 of them arrive at Quinn's apartment after being text the address by Mercedes. They arrive and enter the house. Kurt is surprised to see Santana._

**Kurt:** Santana! Oh my god hi!

 **Santana:** Hi Kurt. I came here to speak to Quinn and we've all made up.

_Santana catches a glimpse of Sebastian._

**Santana:** What is the meerkat doing here?

 **Sebastian:** Lovely to see you as well Santana.

 **Kurt:** Don't worry he is with us. Anyway, Caitlin, Cisco this is Santana and Quinn who are some of my oldest friends. 

_Everybody becomes acquainted with each other and they start getting to know each other a little bit. Kurt pulls Sebastian up to the front of the room._

**Kurt:** Now I confessed my love for Sebastian. In school we were absolutely polar opposites. Caitlin and Cisco haven't seen us perform so this will be something new. 

_Kurt and Sebastian stand in the center of the room. Santana and Quinn stand at the back. Quinn hits play on the stereo and Opposites Attract starts playing._

* * *

**_Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract_ **

_**Kurt:**_ _Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies and I like TV_

_**Sebastian:** I take things serious and you take 'em light  
I go to bed early and I party all night_

_**Both:** Our friends are sayin' we ain't gonna last_

_**Sebastian:** 'Cuz you move slowly and baby I'm fast_

_**Kurt:** I like it quiet and you love to shout_

_**Both:** But when we get together, it just all works out_

_Santana and Quinn perform different dance moves which are both seductive and pretty. They land it all on the beat._

_**Both:** I take two steps forward, I take two steps back  
We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
And you know it ain't fiction just a natural fact  
We come together 'cuz opposites attract_

_Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed and he steals the covers  
She likes it neat and he makes a mess  
I take it easy baby, I get obsessed_

_**Sebastian:** She's got the money and he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes, I like to smoke  
Things in common, there just ain't a one  
But when we get together, we have nothin' but fun_

_**Both:** Nothing in common but this trust  
I'm like a minus, she's like a plus  
One going up, one coming down  
But we seem to land on common ground  
When things go wrong we make corrections  
To keep things moving in the right direction  
Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack  
It's useless, opposites attract_

_Two steps forward, two steps back  
We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
It ain't fiction you know it's a fact  
We come together 'cuz opposites attract_

_The song comes to an end and Caitlin, Cisco and Mercedes all cheer._

* * *

**Caitlin:** You all are so talented it's unreal. Me and Cisco could never.

 **Mercedes:** Never say never. Everything is possible. Anyway I need to go, I have to go out scouting otherwise my ass will be handed to me on a silver platter.

_Mercedes leaves and head to a performance club in downtown Central City for an open mic night._

* * *

_Mercedes arrives at the club and orders a drink. She takes a seat at a table and waits for the show to start._

**Host:** Our first performer tonight is Eleanor Brighton, singing "And I'm telling you, I'm not going" by Jennifer Hudson.

_Mercedes would glance up as Eleanor took to the stage._

* * *

_Jennifer Hudson - And I am Telling You_

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
  
There's no way I can ever go  
No, no, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying  
I'm staying  
And you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
You're gonna love me  
  
And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way, there's no way  
We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind  
  
And time and time, we've had so much to share and  
No, no, no, no, no, no way  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there  
  
Darling there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see there's just no way, there's no way  
  
Please don't go away from me  
Stay with me stay with me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
  
Please stay and hold me, Mr. Man,  
Try it mister, try it mister  
I know, I know, I know you can  
  
Tear down the mountain  
Yell, scream and shout you can say what you want  
I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers, push, strike and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way I will  
  
And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I could ever, ever go  
No, no, no, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
Oh, I'm not living without you,  
Not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me_

* * *

_Mercedes is brought to tears by the performance as she remembers singing in the song in Glee club. She watches as Eleanor makes sure the spot light is on her and her only. She commands the stage and belts out the final high notes. Mercedes is reminded of a younger version of herself. As Eleanor wraps up, Mercedes goes up to her._

**Mercedes:** You were fabulous up there. You just sung one of my all time favorite songs. You reminded me of me when I was in high school.

 **Eleanor:** Thank you hun. I love that song. I'm just very happy to have the vocal range to match Jennifer Hudson's.

 **Mercedes:** I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm a talent agent. I would like you to meet me for a coffee one day so I can interview you. You have so much talent and I do not want to see it wasted. Just get in touch if you want to take me up on the offer.

_Mercedes gives Eleanor her business card._

**Eleanor:** I'll take you up on that.

 **Mercedes:** Glad to hear it. I need to go home now so please feel free to text or drop me an email.

_Mercedes bids goodbye to Eleanor and boards the Metro back to Quinn's house. By the time she gets back to Quinn's. Everybody is drunk._

**Mercedes:** So you all decided to start the party without me?

 **Kurt:** MERCEDES!! Hellooooo.

As Kurt stands up to hug Mercedes he trips over the carpet and falls. Sebastian, Caitlin, Cisco and Isabelle are dying of laughter. Santana goes over to help Kurt up.

 **Santana:** My god I think you've had enough Kurt.

 **Mercedes:** I'll say. 

_Caitlin and Cisco get up._

**Caitlin:** We both need to go. We don't want to miss the last train.

 **Isabelle:** I'll come with you too. I need to get back and make sure my house is secure.

_They bid Cisco, Caitlin and Isabelle goodbye._

**Quinn:** Kurt and Sebastian can share the guest room. Mercedes can sleep on the sofa and Santana I have some old sleeping bags here that you can use. 

**Santana:** Ah cool. Thank you for tonight everybody. It's the best night I've had.

_They bid each other good night and retire up to bed. Kurt and Sebastian go into the guest room which has a big queen sized bed._

**Kurt:** Do you think this was deliberate.

 **Sebastian:** In the few hours I've got to know Quinn, I'm saying yes. 

_Kurt moves closer to Sebastian. Sebastian takes his hand in his._

**Sebastian:** You are amazing. I had such a good time tonight.

 **Kurt:** Bastian, I did too.

_They both begin to get undressed and hop into bed together. Sebastian leans over to Kurt and begins kissing him on the lips. Kurt leans in to it and let's Sebastian do the work. Their making out gets more and more passionate. The only sounds they make is when they stop to get some air. Sebastian runs his hand down Kurt's abdomen and under his boxer-brief. He begins fidgeting with it and Kurt bites his lip to stop him from groaning._

**Sebastian:** Do you like that?

 **Kurt:** Yes, I do.

_Sebastian continues to play with it. Kurt leans over and passionately kisses him on the lips. Once Sebastian finishes up they lie together and snuggle. Eventually they drift off to sleep. At 3am Sebastian wakes up with Kurt screaming._

**Kurt:** "Stop it, Blaine. I said no. NO, STOP IT!"

_Sebastian puts his arms around Kurt and whispers into his ear._

**Sebastian:** Kurt, it's okay. It's me, Sebastian. You are safe here. Blaine isn't here.

 **Kurt:** Sebastian, I'm sorry.

 **Sebastian:** It's okay, Kurt. You are safe.

_Kurt drifts off back to sleep. Sebastian does the same._

* * *


	5. Money Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes struggles to make money in her new job. Quinn goes on a date with a man called Dayton.

_Kurt enters the apartment and finds Mercedes sitting on the couch looking bored._

**Kurt:** Hey Mercedes, shouldn't you be working?

 **Mercedes:** I should be but I don't have the motivation.

 **Kurt:** Well, I need your half of the rent by Friday, otherwise Mrs Brent the landlady will chop our asses off and serve them to us on a silver platter.

 **Mercedes:** If I can't find talent I don't get paid.

 **Kurt:** Then why are you still sitting here, we need this money.

 **Mercedes:** Kurt, I tried. I tried signing Eleanor but she said no. Harriet is currently on my back about me not being able to sign enough people. If I cannot get people I'm going to be out of a job.

 **Kurt:** Mercedes, what has happened to you? In school you would always find a solution to your problems, now you are just giving up.

 **Mercedes:** I never said I was giving up. I haven't given up.

 **Kurt:** Well what are you doing now then. It looks to me like you've given up.

 **Mercedes:** I've not given up.

 **Kurt:** What are you doing now? You are sitting here doing nothing. Get out there and go find some talent.

_Kurt forces Mercedes to go to the wardrobe and put something on. He pushes her out the door._

**Kurt:** Don't come back until you find someone.

* * *

_Quinn wakes up later than required. The time on her phone reads 12:30pm._

**Quinn:** Ooh god, I need to get ready.

_Quinn gets ready and grabs a quick cereal bar to eat in the car on the way to the office. She unlocks the car and gets in. She begins driving and stops at the turn signal. Someone crashes into her car from behind. Luckily it was only a ding. Quinn gets out the car to confront the person._

**Quinn:** Are you blind, could you not see that the signal was red? Why didn't you stop?! You could've seriously injured me.

_The person driving gets out the car. He is tall and muscular, his hair is slicked back into a formal style. He wears a crisp white suit. He is the definition of handsome._

**Dayton:** Oh, ma'am. I'm so sorry. I'll pay for any damages.

_He speaks with a thick Southern drawl. Quinn is trying to stay angry but really she can't._

**Quinn:** You better pay! Why are you so ignorant. For real though. You could clearly see I was stopping.

 **Dayton:** Ma'am I'm sorry. My concentration lapsed a little bit. I will send you a check for any damages.

 **Quinn:** I do know another way you could make it up to me.

 **Dayton:** Which way is that ma'am?

 **Quinn:** You look very rich so what about a nice dinner in downtown Central City. If you agree I won't make you pay for the damages.

 **Dayton:** Well it would be a shame to turn down that awfully lovely offer. 

**Quinn:** Pick me up at this address at 7pm. Do not be late.

_Quinn smirks at Dayton and gets back into the car. She drives off._

* * *

_Mercedes takes a seat at CC Jitters, dejected. Iris sees her and walks over._

**Iris:** Hey, you look a bit glum. Something on your mind?

 **Mercedes:** My job. I'm not making enough money and if I don't get my half of the rent over to the landlady I'll be a goner.

 **Iris:** What is it you do?

 **Mercedes:** Talent Scout. I need to find up and coming talent and get them gigs and signed to a label.

 **Iris:** Ooh, that is tough. Central City is a difficult field to land gigs in.

_An idea appears in Iris's head._

**Iris:** Ooh, CC Jitters is hiring because we need people to keep up with the increased Christmas demand. Why don't you take up a second job here? We pay you cash in hand so you will be able to get Friday's rent if you start now.

 **Mercedes:** I'll take anything at this point, thank you.

 **Iris:** Normally, I'm to interview you and things, but you seem cool so I'll skip all that. Come with me.

_Iris leads Mercedes round to the back of the store._

**Iris:** I need you to wear this apron, protocol and everything.

_Mercedes puts the apron on and heads round to the front._

**Iris:** So, if you want to make a basic coffee, you won't be doing this today but it's always handy to learn it.

_Iris continues to show Mercedes the ropes and then leaves her to it. Mercedes does really well with the job._

* * *

_Quinn is getting ready in her house. She keeps on thinking about Dayton. While she is getting ready, she decides to sing a song about her feelings._

_**Etta James - Something's Got A Hold Of Me** _

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_   
_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no_   
_And I just gotta tell you right now that I_   
_I believe, I really do believe that_   
  
_Something’s got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_   
_Oohoh, something’s got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_   
  
_Let me tell you now_   
_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_   
_Everything about me seems to have changed_   
_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_   
_I even sound sweeter when I talk_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh  
heyyyy baby  
Oh, it must be love   
  
Let me tell you know  
Something’s got a hold on me, yeah   
Oohoh, something’s got a hold on me right now, child   
  
Let me tell you now  
I never felt like this before  
Something’s got a hold on me that won’t let go  
I believe I’d die if I only could  
I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good  
_

_Let me tell you know  
My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light  
I shake all over, but I feel alright  
I never felt like this before  
Something’s got a hold on me that won’t let go  
I never thought it could happen to me  
Got me heavy without the misery  
I never thought it could be this way  
Love’s sure gonna put a hurting on me..._

* * *

_The song ends and Quinn is ready to go. She is wearing a red dress with a knee cut off. It is tight fighting. Quinn puts on her black leather jacket and heads out to wait for Dayton. A couple of people wolf whistle and Quinn scowls at them. Dayton shows up right on time. He has a bunch of roses in his hand. He is wearing an all black suit with his hair in his regular style._

**Dayton:** Howdy, Quinn. These are for you.

_Quinn accepts the flowers and puts them in a vase inside her house. Dayton leads her out to the car and they both get in. Dayton puts the car in gear and they drive off._

**Quinn:** I'm happy you came. I would've had to have sued you otherwise.

 **Dayton:** I can't risk that. I'm not just taking you out because I didn't want to be sued, I took you out because you are beautiful and we could have a really good time together.

_Quinn blushes as he says this. Nobody has ever really complimented her like that, not even Puck._

**Quinn:** Why, uh. Thank you, Dayton. So tell me, where is this place we are going?

 **Dayton:** We are going to a restaurant called "Le Francais." Five star restaurant, best French food in Central City.

 **Quinn:** You are lucky I adore French Cuisine.

_Quinn and Dayton continue to talk during the 20 minute drive to the restaurant. They arrive and Dayton tells the host that they have a reservation. The host leads them to a private table at the back of the restaurant. Dayton pulls Quinn's chair out for her and allows her to be seated. Dayton takes a seat and opens up the menu._

**Dayton:** Feel free to order what you like. 

_The waiter comes to the table to take the orders. They both order their food. Quinn also orders a bottle of red wine. Dayton pours the wine out into glasses and they toast._

**Quinn:** Right now, you are a mysterious man to me. What do you do?

 **Dayton:** I'm a businessman. I own a worldwide company that specializes in watch and jewelry making. We have offices in London, Shanghai and New York. What about you?

 **Quinn:** Well, I work in an office doing some accounting. I went to Yale at first but I dropped out. I won't explain why.

 **Dayton:** I feel like you are being wasted working in that office. If you got into Yale then you have tons of potential. You are also stunningly beautiful. Why don't you do something like modelling or acting?

 **Quinn:** Well I can sing and dance. I used to be in a Glee club when I went to school in Lima. I don't really know why I stopped. It was the best days of my life.

 **Dayton:** I think you should really get yourself back into it. I believe that you are a good singer.

_The food arrives and Quinn and Dayton tuck in. They have a wonderful night getting to know each other and agree on a second date. Dayton drive's Quinn back home. They arrive at Quinn's house and Dayton walks her to her front door._

**Quinn:** Dayton, thank you.

 **Dayton:** No, thank you. Tonight was amazing and I really want to see you again.

 **Quinn:** I'll text you and let you know.

_Quinn and Dayton gaze into each others eyes. Slowly they move closer together and Quinn gives him a quick kiss on the lips._

**Quinn:** Good night, Dayton.

 **Dayton:** Good night, Ma'am.

_Dayton walks to his car and drives off. Quinn enters her house and goes to bed._

* * *

**2 days later...**

_Mercedes walks back into the apartment after her third shift at CC Jitters. She finds Kurt cuddling up to Sebastian on the couch._

**Mercedes:** Is that what I'm gonna be faced with from now on, watching you two canoodling on the couch?

 **Sebastian:** I don't have much time for pleasure as The Flash. But cuddling Kurt is all the pleasure I need.

 **Kurt:** Sappy.

 **Sebastian:** No you are sappy.

_The two of them giggle at their cheekiness and resume cuddling._

**Mercedes:** You are both sappy.

_Mercedes throws a cushion at Kurt and Sebastian. Someone starts pounding on the door. Kurt and Sebastian leap up from the couch. Mercedes goes to answer the door._

**Mercedes:** Mrs Brent! What can I do for you?

 **Mrs Brent:** Rent day. I need the rent from you today.

_Kurt passes over his share of the rent to Mrs Brent. Mercedes only has her money from CC Jitters. Mrs Brent scowls._

**Mrs Brent:** I thought I made it clear that when I ask for rent, I require the whole sum at once. You are $75 short. Where is the rest?

 **Mercedes:** Well Mrs Brent-

_Sebastian pulls $75 out of his pocket and hands it to Mrs Brent._

**Sebastian:** Mercedes, I totally forgot you gave me this to look after. That was close wasn't it?

 **Mercedes:** There is the rest of it.

 **Mrs Brent:** Hmm, well okay. Enjoy the rest of your day.

_Mrs Brent walks back down the hallway, Mercedes would close and lock the door._

**Sebastian:** What a hag.

 **Kurt:** Urgh, tell me about it. She's nice enough sometimes. We have a month to get the next burst of rent sorted. Mercedes, will you have the money by then?

 **Mercedes:** I will, of course I will. I work at CC Jitters so I should get enough to cover it.

 **Kurt:** Hopefully, otherwise Mrs Brent will definitely throw you out. Now Sebastian, where were we?

_Kurt and Sebastian fall back onto the couch and begin cuddling. Mercedes walks into her bedroom and goes for a nap._

* * *

_Mercedes is awoken by more knocking on the door. Kurt and Sebastian have fallen asleep in each others arms. They groggily wake up._

**Kurt:** Who, who is it?

_Mercedes opens the door and finds Brittany, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Artie standing outside._

**Mercedes:** Oh my god, you guys! Look who is here!

_Mercedes allows everyone in and they all reunite._

**Kurt:** What are you all doing here?

 **Brittany:** We are here for Christmas! Lord Tubbington forced me to come otherwise he would sell all my things for drugs.

 **Kurt:** This is an amazing surprise, but we don't have the room here and if the landlady found out she would go ballistic.

 **Quinn:** Slow down Kurt. We managed to somehow clear it with Mrs Brent through the art form known as bribery. Britt and Santana are staying in the guest room at my place. Rachel and Artie have been given permission to stay here.

 **Artie:** We brought air beds, yo.

 **Rachel:** And lots of eggs. Not mines obviously because I'm vegan, but I brought a bottle of wine. The eggs are Artie's.

_Kurt turns to Sebastian._

**Kurt:** Why don't you bring Caitlin and Cisco along too. They would love a celebration. I'll also invite Isabelle while I'm at it.

 **Sebastian:** Oh yeah, I'll ask them.

 **Mercedes:** Well don't be shy, make yourselves at home!

_Everyone makes themselves at home and it is a genuinely happy atmosphere all around. Everyone takes a glass of red wine and toasts._

**Mercedes:** Cheers to...

 **Kurt:** Friendship,

 **Santana:** Mulled Wine,

 **Brittany:** Crabs

 **Artie:** Togetherness

 **Mercedes:** New Beginnings

 **Rachel:** To a happy and prosperous future

 **Sebastian:** With love all around.

_Everyone clinks their glasses and drinks._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, so it's Christmas in Central City! Yay!
> 
> I'd just like to inform that a majority of locations and events that take place are NON-CANON. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be the Christmas Celebration in Central City, before the halfway battle in Chapters 7 and 8.
> 
> We are nearly halfway done with this book already!
> 
> Also between the release of Chapters 6 and 7 and between Chapters 7 and 8, there will be a two week gap in releases. These chapters are going to be huge so they will require a little bit longer to perfect. 
> 
> Anyway, please continue to leave comments and kudos, as well as recommending this work to all your friends. I am also going to start taking ideas for my next FanFiction, which will most likely be centred on the Glee universe only. If there is a particularly relationship you want me to base it on, just let me know! 
> 
> Love to you all and a belated Happy Easter!


	6. Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas 2015, some familiar friends from Lima arrive in Central City to spend Christmas with some of their friends.

**_7:00 am. Kurt and Mercedes' Apartment_ **

* * *

_Kurt and Sebastian wake up early and decide to prepare breakfast for Mercedes, Rachel and Artie. They head into the kitchen and begin preparing food._

**Kurt:** We could do a Full English for everyone and just lay it out in the middle of the table so that people can leave what they want. However, we need to make Rachel her own dish as she is Vegan. We could easily do a Full English just vegan. Actually, Rachel likes French Toast. So we could do that. But she also likes Vegan pancakes. Maybe we could-

_Sebastian puts a finger to Kurt's mouth._

**Sebastian:** Rachel will love whatever dish you make. Why don't you just stick with the French Toast.

 **Kurt:** Good idea, Bastian.

_Kurt looks in the cupboard and realizes he has no plant based milk or tofu or anything vegan. He then gets a bit manic and looks in every nook and cranny in their kitchen._

**Kurt:** Crap, crap, crap. We don't have any Tofu or plant based milk, we can't use egg because it isn't vegan or regular milk because it isn't vegan. Nothing in the cupboards, the pantry, the fridge or the freezer. I'm so inconsiderate, I have nothing for Rachel to eat. Could you go to the grocery store and get some. Wait no it doesn't open for another hour. Why did they have to show up with such late notice it would've given me time to plan ahead. I only have dry toast or dry cereal for Rachel to eat and she will hate that. There is absolutely nothing vegan in here. Oh she's gonna be mad and will probably complain that I didn't plan for all circumstances.

_Sebastian pulls Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt instantly calms down._

**Sebastian:** Kurt, calm down. It's okay. I noticed you have peanut butter, jam and banana. Why don't you do her a PB&J with chopped bananas? You also could make a fruit salad as you have oranges, apples, pears and some mixed berries.

_Kurt visibly relaxes._

**Kurt:** Sorry, I get a bit worried sometimes. You are a lifesaver.

 _Kurt gives Sebastian a quick kiss on the cheek._ _They both get to work on making the breakfast._

 **Sebastian:** Ooh I forgot to tell you, some Christmas cards came last night. Mrs Brent gave them to me when I came back from STAR Labs.

 **Kurt:** Let's take a look at the ones addressed to me and Mercedes. I can lay them out all nice on the table.

_Kurt tears open the envelope to look at the first one._

**Kurt:** Oh, it's from Burt and Carole!

* * *

_Dear Kurt and Mercedes,_

_We were so thrilled to hear about how well you two are doing in Central City. We would've came for Christmas however travel was proving a bit too much._

_Merry Christmas and stay safe!_

_Love, Burt and Carole._

* * *

_The next one is from Sam._

_To Kurt and Mercedes,_

_Turns out coaching New Directions is a bit difficult. I need Mr Schue's assistance on this one._

_H E L P._

_I'm sorry I can't be with you at Christmas this year, but I'll come during Easter!_

_From your broski, Sam._

* * *

_The final one is from Blaine._

**Sebastian:** It's from Blaine, are you sure you want to read this one?

 **Kurt:** Not really, but I want to see what he says.

* * *

_To Kurt,_

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_I miss you like crazy so please just call or text me._

_Love, Blaine._

* * *

Kurt tears up the card and throws it in the trash.

 **Kurt:** What does he not understand, I do not want to associate myself with him again.

 **Sebastian:** Yuck, creep. 

_Kurt and Sebastian start preparing the breakfast for everyone. They pre-heat the oven and pour oil in the pans. They start cooking everyone. The smell of food wafts through the house and wakes everyone else up. Artie, Mercedes and Rachel emerge from their room to Kurt and Sebastian plating everything up._

**Artie:** I could get used to this.

 **Mercedes:** Kurt, we'll clean up after breakfast. You and Sebastian cooked for us, so we'll clean.

 **Rachel:** Oh my gosh Kurt, you done me Vegan French Toast. You are amazing.

 **Kurt:** Actually, Sebastian made that dish.

 **Sebastian:** I'm not going to take all the credit.

 **Kurt:** Don't be so modest, I watched you cook the entire thing. We did both work together on the Full English. We considered giving everyone the same but we figured it would be better just to place everything in the middle so people can leave what they don't like.

 **Mercedes:** Logic.

_Everyone takes their seats at the dining table and begin scooping up the food._

**Artie:** What's the plan today, Kurt?

 **Kurt:** Well we are meeting up with Quinn, Santana and Brittany at 11 in Sphere Park. We will then need to go and finish off some Christmas Shopping in Fitzwilliam Square, which is known for it's expansive shops and the Crown Centre. Bastian, what time are Caitlin and Cisco meeting us?

 **Sebastian:** Also 11, Sphere Park.

 **Kurt:** Great.

_Everybody finishes eating the breakfast and goes to clean up. Kurt goes into the bedroom and takes off his pajama top. Sebastian comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist._

**Sebastian:** I could get used to this. 

_Sebastian whispers these words into Kurt's ear. His mouth slightly touching Kurt's ear-lobe._

**Kurt:** Bastian, it's too early. 

_Kurt turns around and kisses him passionately. He pulls away. Kurt whispers his next words_

**Kurt:** Later on. We should get ready before anyone gets suspicious of us.

_Everybody is wearing their winter clothing. Rachel is wearing a pink trench coat, with black knee high boots, a pink scarf and pink beret. Mercedes is wearing a brown fur jacket with jeans and shoes. Artie is wearing a coat with a scarf and wool hat. Kurt is wearing a navy blue trench coat with dark jeans and boots. Sebastian is wearing an open trench coat with a jumper and shirt as well as jeans and shoes._

**Kurt:** Let's go then!

_Kurt and co go into the elevator and make their way down to the lobby. They pass Mrs Brent who beckons them over._

**Kurt:** Good Morning, Mrs Brent. What do you need?

 **Mrs Brent:** As an apology for being very harsh on you kids, I want you to have this.

_Mrs Brent takes out some mistletoe from her cardigan pocket and hands it to Kurt when nobody is looking._

**Mrs Brent:** That is for your special someone. You all are good kids, keep on going with that.

 **Kurt:** Mrs Brent, don't you need this?

 **Mrs Brent:** No, I'm 78 and I'm well past those days.

 **Kurt:** You are never too old to try. Ooh, that reminds me.

_Kurt takes out a present for Mrs Brent._

**Kurt:** In case I don't get an opportunity to see you before Christmas, me and Mercedes bought you this.

 **Mrs Brent:** Thank you dear. I'll open it later on. Now, don't you all have some shopping to do?

_Everyone bids goodbye to Mrs Brent and exits the apartment. They walk to the subway station which is packed with shoppers. Sebastian looks at the electronic timetable board. He rubs his temple._

**Sebastian:** It doesn't say when the next train is, it just says "Indefinite Delay." Let's have a seat and wait.

_Everybody finds a seat and begins the wait, a few moments after sitting down an announcement would sound._

**PA: Due to a signal failure, the P, Q and O trains are currently suspended indefinitely. Passengers are advised to find other methods to complete their journey. CC Metro would like to apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Mercedes:** Urgh. Bus it is then?

 **Kurt:** Yep. I'll text Quinn and let them know we will be late.

_Everybody goes back upstairs to the bus stop and waits for the bus. They get on the bus and settle in for the 70 minute journey to the City Center._

**Artie:** Urgh, these buses aren't wheelchair friendly. It's just like being in New York.

 **Rachel:** Except not as grimy. It's really clean actually.

 **Kurt:** The people are nicer too. If we have time we will stop by CC Jitters and get a coffee. It is meant to snow today.

_The stops at the first stop... then the next stop... then the next.... after what seems like forever the bus finally gets to their stop. They get off the bus and find Brittany, Quinn and Santana waiting for them at Sphere Park. Preparations for new year are well underway._

**Quinn:** Hey everyone! I heard the Metro is off, thanks for letting us know you'd be late though. 

**Santana:** At least I can be in public with Brittany here as it's legal.

 **Brittany:** Lord Tubbington is sending me angry emails about why he wasn't invited with us. I think I need to buy him a present.

 **Sebastian:** Your cat has problems.

 **Brittany:** Don't talk about Lord Tubbington like that, that's bullying. He will sue.

_Everybody makes their way to the mall. They all gather in the center._

**Kurt:** 2 hours should be enough to get what everybody wants, we will meet up back here at 1:30pm. I propose we break off into groups to cover more ground. Have fun everybody!

_Everybody gets into a group of two or three. Brittany, Quinn and Santana go in a group, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie go in a group with Kurt and Sebastian going in a pair. Sebastian sidles up to Kurt and kisses him on the cheek._

**Sebastian:** This was lucky.

 **Kurt:** Oh I know.

_Sebastian loops his arm round Kurt's and they all split off to go their different ways._

**Kurt:** Don't tell anybody, but Isabelle is going to be coming over tonight. She wants to give everyone an outfit from Vogue for free.

 **Sebastian:** She is so generous, they will love that.

 **Kurt:** I also think we should invite Mrs Brent to spend Christmas Day with us. She spends it alone apparently.

 **Sebastian:** Your apartment should have the room, so by all means feel free to invite her up.

_Kurt and Sebastian walk into the Crown Department Store. They are taken aback by the range of fragrances, jewelry and clothing on display._

**Kurt:** I could spend an eternity in here. This place is amazing.

_Kurt and Sebastian spend an hour in the four floored department store looking at the different products on offer. They buy some and spend quite a bit of money. They then move on to other stores. Finally, they return to the entrance and meet up with everybody else._

**Rachel:** Did you get what you needed?

 **Kurt:** Yep, but the queues were horrendous. I know next we need to go out and get things for Christmas Dinner. 

_Everyone makes their way to the food shop in the mall. Luckily it isn't too busy._

**Santana:** How many people are coming?

 **Kurt:** Me, Mercedes, Sebastian, Artie, Rachel, You, Brittany, Quinn, Caitlin, Cisco and hopefully Mrs Brent. So that's 11 people we need to feed. A large turkey should be able to cover everybody. Of course, we'll have your own dish Rachel. Maybe you could pick that up as I'm not sure what you want. So that is 10 people we need to feed.

 **Mercedes:** Me and Artie could go and find the alcohol for us to have. We have some eggnog and wine in the fridge, but we could pick up things like Vodka, Tequila, Gin. Maybe some fruit juice and soda to use as mixers.

 **Kurt:** Good idea. 

**Rachel:** I have an idea on what to get myself. This Christmas will be the best one.

_Everyone divides and conquers the store. Mercedes and Artie get some tequila, tequila rose, gin, pink gin and vodka as well as a couple of bottles of fruit juice and soda. Kurt and Sebastian pick up a big turkey and all the trimmings. Quinn, Santana and Brittany pick up all the snacks for the party. Everybody also picks up some frozen things to eat on Boxing Day. Everybody pays for the items and they leave._

* * *

**5pm, Central City Train Station, Christmas Eve.**

_The train station is busy with people heading in and out of Central City. The group go downstairs to the Metro station and onto the platform. Luckily, the problems are fixed but the Metro is very busy._

**Santana:** Okay this is definitely like New York. A homeless person just checked me out.

 **Quinn:** You'll get used to that.

_The train arrives into the platform. This time they couldn't get a seat which means they have to stand for the 40 minute journey. They arrive at their stop and head out into the apartment. They see Mrs Brent and Kurt quickly walks up to her._

**Kurt:** Mrs Brent, what are you doing for Christmas this year?

 **Mrs Brent:** I'll probably do my knitting and have a small dinner, dear. Why do you ask?

 **Kurt:** We would like you to come up and spend Christmas with us. We have enough food and drink.

_Mrs Brent is shocked and surprised that they asked her up. Normally nobody ever asks her._

**Mrs Brent:** Are you sure, dear?

 **Mercedes:** We are absolutely sure, we would love to have you.

 **Mrs Brent:** An oldie like me?

 **Kurt:** Yes, Mrs Brent. You are never too old to stop having fun.

 **Mrs Brent:** It isn't a problem, really you all have a good time yourself.

 **Kurt:** We have enough food to feed everyone, we would hate for some of it to go to waste. We'd love to hear stories of your younger years too. I'm sure you have lots of them. Some of my closest friends are also "oldies". They are loads of fun.

_Everyone nods in agreement. Mrs Brent ponders the suggestion for a moment._

**Mrs Brent:** What time tomorrow?

 **Kurt:** You don't need to show up early, show up at around noon or 1pm.

 **Mrs Brent:** You've convinced me. I will see you all tomorrow.

 **Kurt:** You really won't regret it Mrs Brent.

 **Mrs Brent:** Please drop all this Mrs Brent stuff, too formal for me now. Call me Evelyn.

 **Kurt:** We will see you tomorrow morning then, Evelyn. Are you vegan or vegetarian?

 **Mrs Brent:** No, dear. I am not.

 **Kurt:** Oh good! Well we'll see you tomorrow.

_Everyone waves goodbye to Evelyn and go up to the apartment. Kurt runs through the sleeping arrangements._

**Kurt:** Okay so, Me and Sebastian are in my room. Rachel and Artie are on the living room floor in the sleeping bags. Quinn you are on the couch. Brittany and Santana, I bought you a double inflatable mattress today, so you two can share that. 

**Santana:** Let's play a game. Strip Poker, ladies!

 **Kurt:** Uhhhhhhhhhhh, pardon?

 **Santana:** Strip. Poker.

 **Mercedes:** Oh hell no. No, No, No. No way. Uh uh.

 **Brittany:** Yay, strip poker!

 **Quinn:** I'm in for it. I don't know when we'll all get to spend time together again.

 **Rachel:** I, Uh... Uh... Um... 

**Artie:** I'll pass.

 **Sebastian:** Yup, same.

 **Santana:** You are all no fun.

 **Kurt:** Please don't suggest this tomorrow in front of Evelyn, I don't want her to have a heart attack.

 **Santana:** What about Truth or Strip? If you answer a truth you don't have to strip, but if you don't answer it, you strip one item of clothing off.

_Everyone nods and says that they are up for it. They pour out some drinks and begin the game. Santana spins a bottle and it lands on Artie._

**Artie:** Great.

 **Rachel:** I've got one! Artie, did you or did you not ask me and Blaine to get laid for our roles in West Side Story?

_Everyone turns to glance at Artie. Even Santana is like wtf._

**Artie:** Yes, I did.

 **Santana:** Gross, why would anyone want to sleep with the hobbit and Lady Hummel?

 **Kurt:** Thanks Santana!

_Artie spins the bottle again and it lands on Sebastian._

**Sebastian:** Hit me.

 **Kurt:** Sebastian, when were doing that mash off and Blaine got rock salt in his eye. How did you know slushying me would humiliate me?

 **Sebastian:** Jealousy. That's what. I was told by Blaine that it would humiliate you. As I still feel rotten about it, I'll strip anyway.

_Everyone gasps. Kurt's face is like fire._

**Kurt:** Blaine. Set. That. Up?

 **Sebastian:** Yep. He dove in front of it to make himself look the noble hero. It would've stained your clothing and ruin it.

 **Santana:** Blaine is going to get some serious Lima Heights justice when I see him next.

 **Kurt:** So Blaine orchestrated the entire slushy attack and got himself nearly blinded for it. I knew he was spiteful but not this bad. Anyway, let's get on with the game.

_Kurt tries to feign that he doesn't care much._

**Sebastian:** As I still feel rotten about it, I'll strip anyway.

_Sebastian peels his shirt off and flings it away._

**Santana:** Damn Smythe, I'd almost go straight for you.

 **Brittany:** If I wasn't married to Santana I'd do you. Are you open to potential polyamory?

_Santana turns and looks at Brittany._

**Sebastian:** No, I'm fully gay. I have eyes for only one person in this room.

_Sebastian turns and looks at Kurt. He goes back to sit down next to Kurt and Kurt wraps his arm around his waist._

**Mercedes:** Alright lovebirds, time to spin the bottle.

_Sebastian spins the bottle and it lands on Santana. They play the game well into the night then everyone retires to bed._

**Sebastian:** Let's go through to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you.

 **Kurt:** Right...

_Sebastian takes Kurt's hand and leads him through to the bedroom. Kurt closes the door and Sebastian near enough pounces on him. They begin kissing passionately as Sebastian pushes Kurt against the door. Kurt run's his hand under Sebastian's shirt and lifts it up. Their kissing gets deeper and deeper. Eventually they make their way over to the bed and begin undressing each other. After a while they would be lying together, all their clothes would be on the floor._

**Sebastian:** It's 2 am.

 **Kurt:** Merry Christmas, Sebastian.

 **Sebastian:** We should sleep, but I really want to kiss you again.

_Kurt and Sebastian kiss each other again then fall asleep in each others arms._

* * *

_The next morning, everybody wakes up. It is Christmas Day. Everyone leaves their rooms and greets each other. About 30 minutes later there is a knock on the door. They open the door to find Caitlin, Cisco, Mrs Brent and Isabelle._

**Kurt:** Merry Christmas! Come in.

_Kurt lets them in. Isabelle and Cisco are carrying boxes._

**Isabelle:** There is a surprise inside these boxes. I think you all will like them.

_Isabelle places the boxes down on the floor and everyone opens theirs. Inside are some unreleased new Vogue outfits._

**Kurt:** Isabelle, this is amazing. You didn't have to do this.

 **Isabelle:** You know me Kurt, even if you said no I would've done it anyway.

_Everyone settles down for breakfast together. They enjoy it very much and get round to opening the presents. Everybody opens their presents and they are all very happy with what they got. Later on they all decide to play some board games. They start off with twister and Isabelle wins the game. They then play Monopoly and have a blast with it, no fights this time. At about 5pm they all sit down for dinner with each other. Rachel has her own dinner ready and everyone else helps themselves to everything else._

**Mercedes:** This has been such a good Christmas. We've loved having you all here with us. We should do this again next year.

 **Santana:** Except you all can come to my place. Me and Brit will hopefully have a new house by next Christmas.

 **Brittany:** Lord Tubbington will make sure you come.

_The night goes by in a ball of laughter, drinking and gaming. It truly was the perfect Christmas..._

* * *

_Lima, Ohio_

_A fierce storm rips through Lima. It takes out several things in it's path, however it is not a natural storm..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was a bit mediocre, however I ran out of steam while writing this chapter so I had to finish it as quick as I could. Right now there is currently no estimation for Chapter 7 to be released. So please just keep an eye out for that, It will be a big chapter I promise.


	7. UPDATE FROM THE AUTHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update from the Author

Hi!

I know it's been quite a while since the last update, but I want to reassure everyone that this fic has not been abandoned. I came to a bit of writers block while writing this so I have decided to have a break from writing this so I can work on my new one.

Chapter 7 is not in the works yet but will be soon. So please bookmark if you are still interested in reading.

Speak soon!

\- Author


End file.
